Stolen
by Aubrey Enox
Summary: I figured I’d give a go at an AU one-shot story where instead of ditching The Bauer Barbeque, Natalia shows up and we actually get some happy joy joy times. As usual, the girls, the names and whatnots are property of CBS, Telenext and Proctor & Gamble,


Stolen

I know there's crazy angst going on at the moment (a lot of my stories don't help) so as a means to make up and cheer up some downtrodden Otaliaholics, I figured I'd give a go at an AU one-shot story where instead of ditching The Bauer Barbeque, Natalia shows up and we actually get some happy joy joy times. As usual, the girls, the names and whatnots are property of CBS, Telenext and Proctor & Gamble, I'll be nice and gentle with them. Thanks for listening, thanks for caring. Title is from Dashboard Confessional-Stolen.

Natalia fussed at her reflection in the mirror, determined to get her hair to curl just right. She made a face and checked her wristwatch again, she had plenty of time to make herself presentable but the fact that she was still in her pjs and fussing with her hair made her doubtful on her success. She ran her hands in her hair, shaking out the loose twists she made at her temples, her hair cascading down her shoulders in a jet black curtain. She shook her head slightly, watching the way her hair bounced and realized that despite the July heat, she felt good with her hair like this and she was certain that Olivia wouldn't object to it either. _I really need to stop thinking about her all the time._ She returned to her bedroom and stared at her options as they lay on the bed: Jeans and a t-shirt versus a brightly patterned mid-knee length sundress. She resisted the overwhelming urge to call Olivia and ask her what she was wearing, fearing how loaded a question that was to ask. She blushed as she imagined what scandalous response Olivia would give her, that devilish grin smacked across her face and the heated blush it would inspire in Natalia. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she needed to eat something. She made her way to the kitchen, her mind weighing the pros and cons of each outfit that lay on her bed.

Olivia's knuckles were white as she gripped the doorframe to the bathroom. She was having a difficult time containing her excitement for what the day held in store for herself, Emma and Natalia. Emma balanced her decorations on top of the Tupperware that was loaded with homemade Rice Krispies as she waited for Olivia to pry herself from the door.

"Why are you so excited? You hate barbeques. You always complain that your feet hurt and the food stinks." Emma quipped, fixing her sneakers.

"I said that? Well it's different this time, how's that?" Olivia replied, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Okay." Emma replied as she took off for the elevator, the action a physical expression of what Olivia was feeling; she wanted to run to the car, break the speeding limit and pick Natalia up but instead, she collected her jacket and bag, taking deep breaths in the hopes of calming her over-excited heart and dialed Natalia.

"Hey." Olivia said, hoping she sounded casual. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Natalia sat at the kitchen table, her fork poking at a piece of scrambled egg. "Having breakfast."

"Oh…well, I thought we'd have breakfast together…are…are you still coming to the barbeque? Emma's so excited."

"Makes two of you." Natalia joked, imagining the way Olivia's nose would wrinkle at the cheap shot.

"Aren't you excited? Its summer, it's the fourth of July…it's…our independence day…" Olivia replied optimistically, smiling as she thought of the two of them together, finally.

"I am excited…I guess I'm just a little jittery because it's all so. Soon. So now. It's really happening." Natalia confessed, taking a small bite of toast hoping to calm her suddenly nervous stomach.

"It's just a barbeque. Nothing major, but we're showing up together and that's all that matters…" Olivia replied her tone sobering up. "I'll be there no matter what."

"So will I." Natalia replied, a small smile crossing her lips. "See you then."

Olivia drove slower than she intended to because if she drove at the speed she _wanted_ to drive, she would've spent the day in jail for speeding. She eased into Rick's driveway and had barely put the car in park when Emma leapt out of the car, bouncing eagerly on her heels.

"Jellybean!" Olivia barked, shutting the car off and watching as Emma loaded her arms with the treats and decorations. "What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry Mom…"

Phillip approached the car, a smile on his face. "If it isn't my two favorite girls." He beamed and gave Emma a hug as Olivia exited the car, slipping her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Hey you." Olivia replied as she opened up the rear passenger seat and pulled out the decorations and Rice Krispy treats. "Jellybean, c'mere and take this to the table." Emma rounded the back of the car and took the items off Olivia's hands and walked towards the table that sat on the lawn.

"So." Phillip began, his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. "How are you?"

Olivia squinted at Phillip curiously. "Why? How do I look?"

Phillip chuckled. "You look great. You're kinda glowing a little bit actually."

"Oh yeah? I put a bronzer on before I got here…" Olivia quipped.

"That's not what I meant, but okay."

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, crossing towards Phillip, her head cocked to the side.

"Good. Good. Just having some trouble with James but…what's new with the Spaulding men being headstrong?"

"It's gotta be a teenage boy thing…Natalia's having some trouble with Rafe." Olivia said as she leaned against the car, watching Emma playing a game of tag with Bill Lewis and some other kids.

"Did you tell him?" Phillip asked.

"Well, not officially. He kind of saw the two of us being a little closer than he's used to seeing."

"Ah. A surprise eh?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded, watching as Emma tossed a water balloon at Remy's retreating form. "But today, today is about just being around good people and enjoying each others' company."

"Well. If it means anything, you and Natalia seem to make it work and I don't have an issue with Emma being someplace where she feels loved and taken care of."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot."

Olivia gave Phillip a tight one armed hug and the two of them made their way towards the center of the festivities.

"It's a tradition, Rafe, c'mon." Daisy implored as she tugged on Rafe's wrist as they walked up the small incline towards the party.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going I'm going…" Rafe grumbled as he and Daisy made their way across the clearing towards the barbeque, the air was heavy with heat and the smell of Rick's cooking.

"You need to cheer up." Daisy remarked, shoving him playfully as they walked.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay."

Natalia slipped on the sundress and was impressed that she didn't feel as fussy about the outfit as she had felt about her hair. It hugged in the right places and was loose in others; she blushed, she felt very pretty for what felt like the first time in a long time. She dug around for a pair of flat sneakers, figuring that at some point, she might have to high-tail it from Olivia and Emma who could be armed to the teeth with water balloons. She laced up the black low top Converse sneakers and smirked. She looked so paradoxical it was funny; glammed up and dressed down at the same time. She checked her cell phone battery again and frowned when she realized it was still charging. "Maybe it's a good thing." she said out loud to herself. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Rafe suppressed the rude comment that was bubbling up in his chest as he and Daisy stood off to the side under a shady tree, drinking Cokes. He watched as Olivia made her way around the barbeque, greeting the other guests and checking up on Emma. He noticed that she was clutching her cell phone in her right hand as she mussed her daughter's hair and gave a warning look at Billy Lewis who clutched two water balloons in his hands. Rafe took a dip swig of his soda and shifted on his feet, leaning against the tree and facing away from the scene.

"Rafe…seriously…what's up with you?" Daisy asked, her brows knit in concern. "You've been glaring at everyone since we got here."

"Daisy, I'm really not in the mood." Rafe grumbled, focusing his energy in digging into the dirt around the tree's root with the toe of his sneaker.

"What's wrong? Where's your mom?" Daisy asked, looking around and seeing that she was nowhere to be found.

"I dunno. She told me she's coming…but…" he shrugged, the last of his sentence lost as he tried to think of a better way to say _that he didn't want to think about his mother and Olivia in the same space at the same time._ "I haven't heard from her so…" his left hand went into the pocket of his khaki shorts, wrapping around the phone. He pulled it out slightly, checking the screen for missed calls. If she called, he didn't really care because he knew she would talk about something he didn't want to hear about right now. "Want a burger?" he asked, shoving the phone back in his pocket and glancing up at Daisy.

"Sure…" she replied with a shrug. They left the tree and crossed the yard towards Rick and his billowing grill.

Olivia leaned against a tree, her phone cradled in her left hand as she debated whether she wanted to bother Natalia again. After a few moments of contemplation, she decided it wasn't bothering her if she _knew_ that she wanted to pick up the phone. She hit speed dial and waited for Natalia to pick up.

It went to voicemail.

Olivia frowned. "Hey, Natalia it's me, I was just calling to see where you were…I'm here and Emma's here and…we're waiting for you so…I hope to see you soon." she hung up and pressed her fingers to her pursed lips, her mind starting to wander. _Maybe she's backing out…no, she wouldn't. Maybe got held up with something. _She slipped her phone back into her pocket and decided to busy herself with something else.

Natalia licked her thumb clean, the chocolate frosting tasting sweeter than she wanted it to; Rafe would have to watch himself if he decided to have some of the cupcakes she decided to make. _Assuming he stays long enough for them._ She managed to make two dozen, which was a much smaller amount than she wanted to bring but she needed to do something to relax her nerves so being conscious of the fact that this was going to a big town function was the last thing on her mind. She placed the still slightly frosted spatula in the sink, licking chocolate from her fingertips. She blushed at the idea of Olivia being in the kitchen and helping her clean up.

She left the kitchen and trotted back upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve her phone and bag.

Olivia was fidgeting with her phone when Bill popped up with a big black bag filled with water balloons. He knelt in the grass a few feet away from Olivia, a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey you!" he greeted. "I didn't see you, I thought Emma made it here on her own."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had. I drove her." Olivia joked, eyeing Bill warily. "You'd better keep those away from me…" she warned, shifting in her seat in mock horror.

"What? Made of sugar? Ya gonna melt with some water?" he teased, sitting on the grass as he spoke to Olivia.

"No…"

"You look good."

"Aren't you engaged?"

"I am."

"I'm telling Lizzie." Olivia replied with a nod.

"Thanks. I mean that you have a glow around you…it's kinda neat."

"Why's it neat?"

"Well." He shifted closer to Olivia and leaned in conspiratorially a crooked smile on his face. "Because if I remember correctly, you were hung up on someone…I'm guessing they know and you're happy they know." He raised his eyebrow in victory. "Am I right?"

She nudged Bill with the tip of her sneaker. "Jerk."

"I am!" he chuckled. "I'm happy for you, really."

"I'm happy for you, too, Billy."

"Good…because let's face it, we need a little cheer around here." He gave Olivia a wide grin. His face changed as Emma ran up and grabbed a water balloon.

"Emma Spencer DON'T YOU DARE!" Olivia warned, her hands going up in mock defense.

"It's just a little water." Emma replied, holding the water balloon menacingly while smiling at her mother.

"Well, go try it on Billy…" she said, smirking as she watched Bill stand up with his arms outstretched a water balloon in each hand. He gave his best evil villain laugh and imploded the one of the balloons near Emma's head. Olivia jumped back laughing as Emma took off seeking coverage from Bill the Balloon Bandit. The smile never left her lips as she reached impulsively for her phone, checking the time and trying her best not to call Natalia again. She stood up and grabbed a plate of lemonade from the drinks table, determined to make herself as busy as humanly possible until Natalia arrived.

Danny, Michelle and Beth marveled at the new Olivia Spencer that made the rounds with her drink tray loaded with lemonade. Olivia was oblivious as she moved around casually, smiling and taking compliments as they came and trying to suppress the urge to call Natalia for the millionth time. She stood by the pool, debating whether she could balance the tray in one hand and the phone in the other when Rafe ambled over, clutching a cup of soda.

"Hey Rafe…" Olivia greeted, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. "Lemonade?" she offered the tray towards him.

"No…Is my mom coming here? Are you going to be all…"

"Rafe, I don't know where your mother is and no, we're not going to be all…whatever it is you're thinking."

"Because I'm not ready for that I don't…want to see any of that…"

"I understand." _But that line is starting to get VERY old._

Rafe nodded absently before he turned on his heel and left Olivia to stand alone awkwardly by the pool, her mind reeling and heart pounding. _I hope she isn't getting cold feet about this…_She sighed and returned to her self appointed task, doing her best to try not to crack under the weight of worry.

Natalia secured the cupcakes in the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel, exhaling through her nose slowly as she made the sign of the cross before closing her door and starting the car. She let it warm up and reached for her cell phone, digging it out of her purse. She scrolled through her contacts and found Olivia's number. She hit talk and waited for Olivia to answer.

"Hey you!" Olivia answered on the second ring.

Natalia blushed. "Hi Olivia…"

"Whoa, don't sound so excited…what're you doing? You're missing all the fun…"

"Oh I know I know, I'm on my way now, I uhm started baking because I didn't want to show up empty handed."

"Natalia, there's plenty of stuff already here…all that's missing is you."

Natalia blushed furiously, a smile crossing her face. "Sweet talker."

"What? Me? Never. Hurry and save me, Billy keeps trying to get me in a wet t-shirt contest" Olivia replied.

"I'll be there soon…"

"Natalia?"

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Natalia pulled up alongside the Bauer house and shut off the engine. She pressed herself against the back of the driver's seat and reached for the phone as it sat in the cup holder. She quickly wrote a message in the body of the text and hit send. She exhaled heavily, suddenly realizing that she should've gone to church for a quick prayer.

From: Natalia- _Hi. I'm here. I parked alongside the house. I'm nervous. I'm in the car._

Olivia smiled and moved from her safe spot under a large oak tree to walk towards the opposite side of the house. She held her hand up to her mouth and checked her breath against her palm; it didn't smell like anything terrible but it didn't smell appealing either. She pulled out a stick of gum and popped it into her mouth in one smooth motion, casually walking through the party guests. She rounded the pool and trotted down the small hill, eyes eagerly searching for Natalia's car. A broad smile crossed her face as Natalia's door opened and she stuck her head out, waving nervously before sliding back into the seat. _She saw me first._ Olivia beamed, jogging the rest of the way to the car and tapping the passenger side glass eagerly.

Natalia blushed as she moved the cupcakes out of the passenger seat and into her lap, watching Olivia as she climbed into the passenger seat, panting. "Hi!" Olivia exclaimed, her shoulders bunched up in excitement. "I'm so glad you made it!" She leaned across the seat and pulled Natalia into a tight hug. Natalia tried to hug back but her arms were pinned between them, protecting the Tupperware. Olivia released her grip on Natalia and sat sideways in the passenger seat, the smile never leaving her face.

"Hi…" Natalia breathed softly, a shy smile on her face. "How are you?"

"Better. How bout you?"

"Still nervous…" she reached for Olivia's left hand, gripping it tightly in her right. "But, I'm feeling a little braver."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Emma's going to be so excited to see you, she's dying to win the three-legged race…" Olivia reached over with her free hand and touched Natalia's cheek softly. "I'm just excited you're here…I thought you weren't going to come."

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to, to be honest." Natalia admitted. "I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, all of the eyes staring…the whispers."

"Honey, if we can't do this, we don't stand a chance. Besides, everyone's too busy trying to out do each other in every little event Rick has dreamed up that they won't even notice us there." Olivia squeezed Natalia's hand gently. "We only have to be here for each other, okay?"

Natalia nodded, taking a deep breath and gazing out of the windshield for a moment. "Now or never, right?"

"Right. Ready?"

Natalia nodded and let herself out of the car in one smooth motion. Olivia followed suit. She waited as Natalia rounded the front of the car with her hands jammed into the pockets of her black yoga pants. She looked back at the yard, hoping the race hadn't started yet. She smiled to herself. _This is going to be a good day…_

"Can you hang on to this for a second…?" Natalia asked as she tapped Olivia on the shoulder. Olivia turned on her heel and gaped at the sight of Natalia in her sundress and sneakers. Natalia held the Tupperware out to a dumbstruck Olivia who took it wordlessly. "I have to fix my sneaker."

"You look beautiful…" Olivia breathed, watching as Natalia braced her foot against the rear fender of her car, lacing it quickly in the two bunny method.

"Thank you…" Natalia blushed as she straightened out the dress quickly. "I wasn't sure what to wear and it seemed too hot for jeans…"

"It's a good look for you." Olivia beamed, pinching Natalia's chin softly with her thumb and forefinger. "I like the sneakers, nice touch, lets you run like hell when the Lewis boys come lurking around with water balloons."

"I thought you were kidding about that…" Natalia replied.

"It's a barbeque. It's almost a rite of passage to get soaked at one. Now come on before they notice I'm missing and want to make up for all the balloons I've avoided so far." Olivia extended her left arm to Natalia who hooked her right arm through with a smile.

They entered the Bauer barbeque arm in arm.

******************************************************

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry we came in third!" Natalia apologized again as Emma stuck her straw into her juice box.

"It's okay. We're still winners because we both ran in skirts." Emma replied with a shrug. "And I'm really happy you came."

"That's a good way to look at it…" Olivia replied with a chuckle as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

They had taken up the small space Olivia had managed to stake out with her blanket and sat underneath the oak tree, eating. Natalia sat inches away from Olivia, leaning towards her with her body. Her eyes swept the lawn for signs of anyone whispering and gesturing in their direction but no one paid them any mind. She moved to her next source of concern; Rafe.

"Have you seen Rafe…?" she asked Olivia, her eyes still scanning the lawn.

"He was here but I haven't seen him recently. He was…uh…worried about this." Olivia whispered. "He might still be here since Daisy is still here. They came together."

"They did?" Natalia replied, her shoulders slumping slightly. "What was he upset about…?"

"I guess he thought the worst…he just couldn't handle us holding hands."

Natalia pursed her lips into a tight line, squinting as though she could see beyond her current line of vision. "I'm going to see if he's still here…" she stood up and left Olivia and Emma alone on the blanket to search for Rafe.

"Rafael!" Natalia called, watching Rafe as he, James and Daisy loped off towards the woods. He stopped in his tracks and turned in the direction of the voice. He shook his head at something James said to him before trotting back towards his mother.

"Hi ma…" he said, his hands jammed into his pockets. He leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "When'd you get here."

"Just now." Natalia lied, crossing her arms across her chest. "What're you three planning?" she gestured with her chin at Daisy and James.

"Nothing, just walking around that's all."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I had a coupla hot dogs and a burger…Rick is a lousy cook."

"Rafe."

He laughed. "Sorry ma…"

"I made cupcakes…they might be a little too sweet for you so you might have to cut it in half or something…"

"Ma, I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself and my sugar okay?"

"You're still always going to be my little boy…"

"Yeah ma, I know." He gave his mother a tight lipped smile, glancing over her shoulder towards the party. "Does Olivia know you're here?"

"Yes she does. I saw her and came to look for you."

Rafe nodded silently, glancing over his shoulder towards Daisy and James who seemed pre-occupied with their own conversation. Natalia took the hint. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here and if you want a ride home or to Frank's house just…call me or something…"

"Frank's gonna get me or Daisy'll give me a ride, depends on what's going on later. Thanks though."

"Oh, okay…" Natalia replied, her hopes dashed. "Well, be careful please?"

"I will." Rafe nodded.

"Rafe." Natalia said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you ma." he replied before trotting back towards James and Daisy and resuming their walk.

Natalia watched her son walk off and wiped at her eyes, the first tears to fall in days.

"Everything alright?" Blake asked as Natalia made her way towards the drinks table and pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah just, allergies." Natalia replied with a shrug.

"Did Olivia find you? She was walking in circles like a zombie for hours." Blake said.

"Yeah she found me. Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for…being so understanding…" Natalia offered with a shrug.

"How can I not understand something like love?" Blake replied nonchalantly. "Reminds me of my time in love…"

Natalia nodded, her eyes landing on Olivia as she and Emma sat on the blanket, finishing off the cupcake they were sharing. She smiled as Olivia wiped Emma's cheeks with a red white and blue napkin, pulling faces as Emma laughed. Blake followed her gaze. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Natalia smiled. "Just a little bit…"

Natalia made her way back to the blanket just as Emma peeled off after a cousin for a game of tag. "Miss anything?" she asked as she made herself comfortable on the blanket, her legs tucked underneath her rear.

"You." Olivia answered quickly. "Did you find Rafe?"

"Yeah." Natalia replied, really not wanting to talk about it any further. "He was with James and Daisy. Guess they're not into kids games…"

"Phillip has been having problems with James lately." Olivia said, leaning back on her palms, her legs stretched out in front of her. "I think it's just a Spaulding boy thing."

Natalia smiled. She realized that Olivia's right hand was close to her left. She moved her hand a few inches over, allowing her pinky to overlap on Olivia's pinky and ring fingers. She blushed at the contact immediately. Olivia glanced to her right at Natalia who was busy watching a particularly heated game of horseshoes between Alan and Phillip. Olivia studied Natalia's profile intently, waiting for her to glance to her left and catch her staring. She admired her quietly, watching the way she took in the casual air of their contact along with the sights of the barbeque. Natalia glanced to her left finally, making Olivia's heart stop. "What?"

"I can't look at you?" Olivia replied simply. She shifted onto her elbows and stared back at Natalia with a smirk.

"I never said that…"

"Still feel weird?"

"A little bit…I keep wincing every time Alan moves…I half expect him to come storming over here and start complaining." Natalia replied, missing Olivia's hand already.

"He's got Bill and Lizzie's wedding to whine about, don't worry." Olivia quipped watching the horseshoe game with the same interest Natalia had. They sat in silence, watching the game with mild interest before Olivia broke the silence. "Want to take a walk with me?"

"Now? It's almost dark…" Natalia replied, her mind forked into two thoughts; where Rafe was and what about the bats.

"It's dusk, it's fine, there's still plenty of light and don't worry I won't let the bats get you." Olivia was already standing up and holding her hand out to Natalia. "C'mon. I promise you'll like it."

Natalia groaned and took Olivia's outstretched hand, allowing herself to be pulled up with the momentum. "Okay…" she agreed, checking her phone for any missed calls. "Let me call Rafe just in case he and his friends are roaming around the woods…"

"Alright…" Olivia replied with a nod. She left Natalia to make her phone. Natalia watched as she crossed the lawn in a few quick strides and tapped Phillip on the shoulder, completely ignoring Alan. She frowned when the call went straight to voicemail. She left a message and tried to mask her disappointment as Olivia approached her, hands jammed into her pants pockets.

"Everything alright?" Olivia asked. "Phillip will keep an eye on Emma, but we won't be gone long."

"Yeah. I tried calling Rafe but it went to voicemail…"

"Oh…so…do you not want to go, we can just stay here…" Olivia replied.

"No, it's fine. Let's…let go."

"Are you sure?"

Natalia nodded. "Gotta get a head start on the bats don't we?"

They walked slowly along the dirt path quietly, the sounds of a summer dusk settling in around them. Olivia had slipped off her jacket and held it in her left hand, her right hand 'accidentally' bumping into Natalia's left hand, waiting for her to get a hint and actually hold it. Natalia, meanwhile, was dealing with the goose bumps that were forming on her bare arms. Her left hand bumped into Olivia's right again and she apologized, a blush creeping across her face as slowed her pace. "Are you trying to hold my hand?" she asked, a crooked smile creeping across her face.

"No, I just have very long arms thanks to yoga and they just flop everywhere…" Olivia remarked, playfully poking Natalia's ribs. "Can't control them."

Natalia giggled and dodged Olivia's hands quickly.

"Betcha you're glad you wore those sneakers aren't ha?" Olivia joked, watching Natalia jog a few feet ahead of her and stop in her tracks.

"I wore them to be practical." Natalia shot back.

"I thought you were wearing them because you were practically running through my mind all day."

"WOW."

"What? Too cheesy?"

"Very. Wow." Natalia grinned. "How long have you been sitting on _that_ gem?"

"Oh, really? It's a _gem _now…?" Olivia nodded, jutting out her bottom lip slightly. "I see…I see…" She watched Natalia rub her shoulders and upper arms. "Cold?"

"Little bit. Didn't think the temperature was going to drop this quickly…"

"Mind if I try another _gem?_" Olivia smirked, taking a step towards Natalia, her denim jacket held out between them. She helped Natalia into the jacket, fixing the collar and giving her a smile. "Better?"

"Much better than you saying that I've been '_runnin through your mind'…_thank you." Natalia replied with a smile, shivering as Olivia pulled her closer to her by the lapels of the jacket. She allowed herself to be pulled towards Olivia, watching her intently as her fingers expertly buttoned up the front of the jacket. Deep green eyes met deep brown in a silent exchange and they stood transfixed on the dirt path that wound around a small pond. Lightening bugs flickered around them and in the tress as the sounds of crickets began to fill the air. "I'm really glad I came…" Natalia whispered, drowning in Olivia's eyes.

"So am I." Olivia managed, her hands still firmly gripping the lapels of the jacket, eyes locked on Natalia's.

"It's beautiful out…"

"Mhm."

Natalia suddenly became aware of the fact that Olivia's mouth was inches from hers, their bodies pressed against each other. She felt a flush of color on her cheeks and the warmth spreading throughout her body. The chill was gone and it was replaced with an almost unbearable rush of heat. She watched Olivia's eyes as they roamed her face, her left hand releasing its iron grip on the lapel of the jacket and sliding against her jaw. Natalia's eye lids fluttered at the smoothness of Olivia's palm against her cheek and she tilted her lips into Olivia's skin, kissing the warm palm softly. Olivia's right hand released jacket and framed Natalia's face, holding her head very still.

"I want to kiss you…" Olivia whispered, her eyes burning with a strange mix of confidence and uncertainty. "A real kiss…no ambushing…just…" her right thumb pad brushed Natalia's bottom lip softly, her tongue moistening her own bottom lip. Natalia forgot her mastery of both English and Spanish as she left herself leaning forward towards Olivia, her eyes closing, pulling her into darkness before there was an explosion of electricity.

Their lips met, sending tremors through both of their bodies. Natalia felt the ground beneath her shift as she leaned into Olivia, her arms snaking around Olivia's neck deepening the kiss as Olivia's arms wrapped around Natalia's waist. Olivia's nerves were on fire, suddenly aware of the fact that she had the only thing she really needed in the world reciprocating the thing she had been dreaming about under the stars in the middle of the woods. She shivered as she felt Natalia's body shift into her, their lips never parting, never fighting for control but simply exploring the softness, tasting the sweetness of a first kiss well earned and deserved. She held Natalia's top lip, sucking it for a moment before relinquishing it, feeling as if her body was going to fight for more than just a simple kiss. She pulled away slowly, breathlessly, watching the lights come back up between them.

"Wow…" Natalia breathed, her eyes still closed. When Olivia didn't answer, she slowly opened her eyes to find tears welling in Olivia's eyes. "Wh…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia replied, letting Natalia wipe the tears from her cheeks. "They're happy tears…"

A small smile crossed Natalia's face as she dabbed at the corners of Olivia's eyes with the sleeve of the jacket. "I'm glad…"

"I'm really glad you showed up…"

"I'm glad I showed up _and_ that that happened…" Natalia replied, cupping Olivia's face in her hands. "Does that count as a first kiss?"

"Well, yeah, unless you like surprise kisses…"

"If you're the one doing it, then it works for me…"

"Ah, so then you _did _like it when I kissed you that day…"

"Did I complain?"

"No, you just kept asking why I kissed you _like that._" Olivia remarked.

"Why _did_ you kiss me like that?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you like this, the way I kissed you now…" Olivia blushed and buried her face in crook of Natalia's neck. "I'm such a dork."

"No you're not…it's sweet…I didn't mind…I don't mind." Natalia replied, her arms wrapping around Olivia's waist and hugging her tightly. "As long as you mean it every time, I won't complain."

"You better not…" Olivia joked. "We should start heading back, it's getting dark and I don't want Emma to get too worried…or sugared up. Did you see her with all the juice boxes? I'm gonna be scraping her off of the ceiling tonight."

Natalia chuckled and allowed herself to be pulled under Olivia's left arm. They walked back to the party, draped around each other.

"Did she go to sleep okay?" Natalia asked, tucking the phone between her shoulder and left ear as she prepared herself for bed.

"Oh yeah, sugar crash." Olivia replied as she locked the door and padded towards her bed.

"Hope that wasn't messy."

"Nah, she's a kid, she'll sleep it off."

Natalia giggled as she slipped under the covers. "We still have to tell her."

"I know. One thing at a time…"

"Oh yeah? What's the one thing we're focused on at the moment?" Olivia asked, propping a pillow between herself and the headboard.

"The kiss."

"Oh, that good?"

"Yes."

Olivia mentally pat herself on the back. "What did you like about it?"

"You meant it. I felt everything you want to tell me but you either can't or don't in that one kiss."

"Really. What did the kiss say?"

Natalia thought for a moment, snuggling into her pillows. "That I've stolen your heart."

"All that in a kiss eh?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's the truth. There's a reason why I chose you and why this feels right." Olivia replied, she held the phone to her ear, pressing it closely. "I'm actually hugging the phone, wishing it was you."

"Ohh…that's cute…"

"I do a lot of cute things apparently."

"You do."

"Well, you're beautiful all the time so I can't keep saying telling you that because you'll have a huge ego so I'm going to keep you modest."

"I see…" Natalia yawned. "I have to give you your jacket back…"

"Yeah you do, my sunglasses are in the pocket. I love them."

"They look good on you."

"Everything looks good on me." Olivia joked, stifling a yawn of her own. "That's contagious…"

"We're gonna have to work on your modesty too…"

"One thing at a time, smarty pants. Your rule, not mine."

"Mhmph." Natalia replied, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams." Olivia whispered, feeling herself falling out.

"Dream sweet."


End file.
